<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicknames by Ivegothomework</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050531">Nicknames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework'>Ivegothomework</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Penny Parker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Irondad fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Penny called Tony and Pepper Mom &amp; Dad by accident + 1 one time she did it on purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Penny Parker [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Female Peter Parker Fics, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has not been proofread, so sorry if there’s any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she slipped up was when she’d followed Tony on a mission to stop a bank from being blown up. Tony had told her multiple times that he would handle it, but Penny being the person that she was was obviously didn’t listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!” Tony had yelled at her as Natasha and Clint were ushering people out of the building, whilst Steve, Bruce and Thor tracked down the men who had planted the bomb. And Tony, being the tech genius that he was, was sent to diffuse the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like, I’m helping.” Penny says, following him into the building.</p><p> </p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y, scan the building for the bomb!” Tony says and F.R.I.D.A.Y scans the building.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to sit this one out kid!” Tony yells. If Penny ended up getting hurt, he would never forgive himself.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can help! Why won’t you let me?!” Penny argues “Why invite me to join the avengers only to have me sit out on the dangerous missions?!” Penny continues but Tony doesn’t answer as F.R.I.D.A.Y speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“The ground floor contains three bombs, I highly suggest you get out immediately. The bombs are set to explode in less than 30 seconds.” F.R.I.D.A.Y tells him and his face turns into complete horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody out now!!” Tony yells as the last bunch of people who are running towards the exit. They were just about to get out of there when Penny turns her head to the right where she hears a screaming sound that only she could pick out from the screaming of the people running towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! There’s a baby.” Penny says and scans the room and spots the navy stroller on the corner by the waiting area. It was slightly hidden behind a big plant. Penny shoots a web towards the handle of the stroller and pulling it towards her. She picks up the infant and hands him to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Go! I’m right behind you!” Penny says and Tony gives her a quick nod as he flies out with the infant in his arms. Penny runs after and he’s out the building before she gets halfway to the door. Her legs carry her as fast as they can, but just before she reaches the doors the bomb goes off and the floor crumbles beneath her and she falls down, and then things go black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flutter open at the sound of sirens. She can see the rays of light coming from a couple of cracks in the rubble. Penny brings her hand up to her pounding head, whincing in pain. She looks down at her leg that’s pinned under a huge piece of roofing. There was no way she was gonna be able to lift it of her leg, even with her super strength. She feels her anxiety herself start to gasp for air, tears running down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She could see the light pretty close, she knew she was close to the surface. So all she could do was yell.</p><p> </p><p>“Help! Help! Please help me!” She yells but the sound of sirens and people around yelling and crying in fear dampened out her sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Please help me! Mr Stark! Mr Stark! Anyone!” She screams in desperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny, are you there?!” Tony’s voice comes through her intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here! Help me! Please, I’m stuck, I-I can’t get out! Please!” Penny sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, F.R.I.D.A.Y scanned the rubble, I can see where you are. Don’t move okay, I’m coming to get you!” Tony says and Penny sobs feeling herself getting claustrophobic.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me Penny, you need to breathe. I’m almost there okay.” Tony says and she can hear him lifting the rubble.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, I can’t. I can’t breathe, dad!” Penny gasps, not realizing what she’d blurted out in the midst of her panic. Tony is quiet for a few seconds, his mind registering what she’d just said. It was no surprise that he saw Penny as daughter, the kid almost lived his and Peppers, spending 4 days there every week since her aunt May had started taking nightshifts. But if you’d told him a year ago that he’d actually enjoy being somewhat of a father figure to a 14 year old crime fighting superhero, he’d think you were crazy. But now, let’s just say he’s not as opposed to the idea of being a father. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts before answering back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you can Penny. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” Tony assures her. She looks up to see pieces of rubble being removed just above her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please hurry, my leg is stuck! P-please!” Penny cries and Tony removes the last piece and she see sees him. The helmet opens and she sees his face. He moves forward and she wraps her arms around him, clinging onto him for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, I’m here!” Tony comforts her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to you. I’m so sorry!” Penny cries.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that we get you out of here so we can make sure you’re okay.” Tony says, stroking her back soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Tony says and lifts the last piece rubble off her leg before he carefully lifts her up and flies her to the medbay at the avengers tower.</p><p> </p><p>They get there fairly quickly and Dr Cho examines Penny. She’d been lucky to get out of there only with a sivere concussion and a broken leg, it could’ve been so much worse. Penny is put under so they can operate on her leg. She wakes up a couple of hours later with Tony and Pepper sitting by the side of her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Penny coughs slightly as she feels how dry her throat is.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sweetheart. Here, drink this.” Pepper says and hands her a glass of water which she instantly sips on.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Pepper asks, stroking away a few strands of hair out of Pennys face.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly good for someone who just had a building drop on them.” Penny jokes and Pepper gives her a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna have to take a break from being Spider-Woman for a while, until your leg heals.” Tony speaks up and Penny looks down at her casted leg and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t take more than a day or two to heal itself with my healing factor. So I guess I can manage to hold off for that long.” Penny says.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I should probably add that you’re also grounded for 2 weeks for the stupid stunt you pulled today.” Tony adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- You can’t do that!” Penny says, sitting up abruptly, to which Pepper puts a calming hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Legally you don’t have any say in that.” Penny says and Tony chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to call May? Cause I’m sure she’ll agree with me.” Tony tells her and Penny stares at him with her mouth half open. Usually Tony would add a witty comment or something, but he decides against it to keep up the seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Peppe-“</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! You were being wreckless and actions has it’s consequences.” Pepper cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god I can’t believe this.” Penny mumbles, placing her hand on her forehead in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on plea-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it three weeks.” He warns and Penny groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go talk to Dr Cho and tell her you’re up. Hopefully you can move up to the penthouse instead so you don’t have to stay down here tonight.” Pepper says and gets up, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping out.</p><p> </p><p>“ActIoNS HaS itS CoNCeqUEnCes.” Penny mocks annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that!” Pepper yells back and at that Tony can’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The next time it happened was when Penny had caught a horrible bug. Probably the worst one she’d ever had in her entire life. She’d woken up that morning, feeling like utter shit. But Penny only thought it was nerves since she had a decathlon competition today. She groaned, rolling out of bed. She always got nervous before competitions, but this was something else. It felt like her organs were rolling around in her stomach and as she stood up, she felt an anormous pounding in her head. Was she seriously sick? She hadn’t been sick since the spider bite, she thought she couldn’t get sick anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Penny cursed under her breath. She’d just have to power through it, it’ll be fine. She’ll just pop a couple of pain meds and she’d be fine. Or…that’s what she would do. But normal pain meds didn’t work on her because of her metabolism. Penny sighed, she’d had to get through this day anyway. She wasn’t gonna let her teammates down again, not like she’d done before. So she collected herself, took a deep breath and and got dressed before entering the kitchen where Pepper was sitting, drinking her morning coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sunshine, I was starting to think you’d snoozed the alarm again.” Pepper says and Penny laughs and let’s out a cough. Pepper instantly looks up at the girl, worry glancing across her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, totally.” Penny lies before going over to the fridge and grabbing some juice, hoping it would make her feel a bit better. She sits down beside Pepper and looks at the waffles stacked on a plate, she scrunches her nose up, feeling nausea take over her. There was no way she was gonna get anything down without risking it coming back up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna eat anything?” Pepper asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m too nervous.” Penny says, hoping her lies weren’t too detectable.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta eat something, with your metabolism you’re not gonna make it through the day if you don’t eat something.” Pepper tries to convince her “grab one waffle at least.” Pepper continues and Penny nods, she could eat one waffle, she’d be fine, right? She grabs a waffle and takes a small bite, Pepper looks at her, eyebrows raised in confusion. Penny chews slowly, every bite she takes feels stale.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, you look a little pale sweetheart.” Pepper points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired I guess. When is Tony coming home from his bussines trip by the way?” Penny asks, changing the subject</p><p> </p><p>“He should be home this afternoon.” Pepper tells her and Penny nods, taking another slow bite out of the wafffle. She was pretty sure she chewed on that bite for over a minute, trying to swallow it but failing. Penny finally swallows but instantly feels the nausea completely taking over. She jumps out of her chair and bolts to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just on time as she lets out her breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>She feels Pepper tugging her hair back as she retches into the toilet. Pepper strokes her back soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, just let it out.” She says, and Penny empties the last of her contents before closing the toilet lid and flushing. She leans against Pepper, feeling utterly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Penny mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Not your fault.” Pepper assures her and places her hand on Pennys forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re burning up. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Pepper says and helps her up.</p><p> </p><p>”No, I can’t. I need to get to school, I have decathlon competition today.” Penny whines in annoyance. Of course she was gonna be sick today, out of all days</p><p> </p><p>“They will have to get by without you.” Pepper tells her, leading her to Pennys bedroom to help her get into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m the smartest one there.” Penny groans and Pepper laughs at the kids confidence. She quickly leaves the room before coming back with a bucket and placing it on the floor beside the bed. Penny groans, shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take these.” Pepper says and hands her a glass of water and a few pills.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not gonna help. My metabolism will burn right through them.” Penny mumbles into the pillow. Pepper looks at them, realizing she was right. She’d have to call Tony and see if her knew of anything that could help.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have to call Tony and ask him about it.” Pepper tells her and grabs the duvet to cover Pennys shivering body. Pepper grabbed her phone and FaceTimed Tony who answered on the second ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Pep, what’s up?” Tony answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a situation, Penny is sick.” Pepper told him and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Sick? I thought she couldn’t get sick.” Tony blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I…” Penny says hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, you doing okay?” Tony asked and Pepper handed Penny the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Just peachy.” Penny jokes, but feels another wave of nausea coming through. She gives the phone back to Pepper, grabbing the bucket and throwing up once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay.” Pepper said, grabbing the hair tie from her wrist and pulling Pennys hair into a ponytail to keep the hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, that doesn’t sound good.” Tony says, pulling a disgusted face at the horrible gagging sound Penny was making.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I called. She can’t take normal meds, she’ll burn right through them.” Pepper explains and Tony nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Go talk to Dr Cho, I think she has some pain meds that Steve takes once in a while. Hopefully they’ll help.” Tony tells her. Penny finally sets the bucket down and lies down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I better go so I can take care of the sick spiderling.” Pepper says and Tony chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you when I’ve gotten off the plane. I should be home in about 6 hours.” Tony tells her, stepping on the plane. Pepper waves goodbye and ends the call. Pepper quickly calls doctor Cho about the painkillers and it turns out they would be able to work for Penny. So she tucks Penny in and tells her she’ll be right back as she heads to the medical wing of the tower to pick up the pain meds.</p><p> </p><p>“These should work. But they might make her a little out of it.” Dr Cho warns and Pepper nods, thanking her before quickly heading back up to the penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>She enters Pennys room to se Penny laying curled up under the covers, her eyes snapped shut in pain, shivering slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how are we doing in here?” Pepper asks quietly, knowing her senses were probably even more riled up at the moment. Penny whines in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything hurts.” She mumbles quietly, curling up and looking even smaller and fragile than she already did. Peppers heart drops at the sight, hating to see her kid in this much pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but these are hopefully gonna help with that.” Pepper says, crouching down in front of her. Penny opens her eyes to se her holding a glass of water and a pill in her hand. Penny sits up slowly, grabbing the pill and quickly washing it down with the water. Pepper grabs the glass and puts it down on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how long it’s gonna take before it sets in?” Penny asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe half an hour. I’m not sure, could be quicker with your metabolism.” Pepper tells her and Penny groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost forgot how it feels to be sick. This is even worse than I remember it.” Penny groans and Pepper strokes her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart. Hopefully this is just the 24 hour flu and you’ll be back to normal after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come back and check on you in half an hour to see how you’re doing.” Pepper tells her and Penny nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be downstairs in my office if you need anything.” Pepper tells her before closing the door slightly ajar. Penny closes her eyes to try to get some sleep, but the pain in her stomach combined with the nausea and headache made it hard to relax. But eventually the meds kicked in and surprisingly the pain fully went away.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper went up to check on her 20 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, has the meds kicked in yet?” Pepper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re making me really tired through.” Penny tells her and let’s out a big yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep if you want, it’ll help you feel better.” Pepper says.</p><p> </p><p>“I already feel better, those pain meds worked like a charm. Like they really worked, like I feel great, like I’m on a cloud.” Penny says in wonder and Pepper laughs. Dr Cho had told her the meds could make her a little loopy or out of it, so she just played along.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Pepper asked, trying to stifle her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like I’m in space. I wanna go to space, meet aliens and things like that.” Penny says and Pepper chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I get you something to eat, do you think you’ll be able to keep it down?” She asks and Penny nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’ll be right back.” She says before going down to the kitchen and grabbing a few crackers and and some water.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you, take it slow.” Pepper says, handing her the plate and putting the glass on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Penny says and starts nibbling on the cracker. Pepper sits down beside her and turns on the tv on the wall, deciding to stay to help out in case Penny wasn’t able to keep the food down. She grabs her phone and sends a couple of works emails before Penny puts the plate away.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, any nausea?” Pepper asks and she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, hopefully you’ll be able to keep that down for a while at least.” Pepper says before Penny snuggles closer, her eyes drooping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep honey, I’ll wake you when Tony gets home.” Pepper assures her and Penny nods, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mom.” She mumbles and Pepper stiffens for a second, surprised by the comment. She quickly relaxes again though, not able to help the small smile that appears on her face. She combs through Pennys hair in a soothing manner and she slowly feels Pennys breathing even out. She slowly slips out and heads downstairs to get some more work done, the smile not leaving her lips. 5 hours later Tony steps through the door and Pepper looks up from the couch where she decided to work for the rest of the day. He walks over to her, kissing her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” Tony mumbles against her lips and she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.” She replies pressing her lips against his again, melting into it like she does even after 5 years.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the sick spiderling?” He asked as they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s asleep in her room. Those pain meds knocked her right out.” Pepper chuckles and he joins, knowing they were pretty strong.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem happy? Like overly joyful, what’s going on?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ‘<em>overly joyful’, </em>what are you talking about?” Pepper laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are, there’s like a gleam in your eye.” Tony says gesturing with his hands like he usually does.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not-okay maybe a little bit.” Pepper says, giving in and Tony smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s going on? You’re not pregnant are you?? Cause this ones already giving me grey hairs, but if you are we’ll make it work, how does a cabin outside of New York sound as a new home, big yard and all that-“ Tony rambles and Pepper cuts him off, laughing at how ridicolous he was being.</p><p> </p><p>“No,no, I’m not pregnant.” She tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She called me ‘<em>mom’.</em>” Pepper tells him, happy expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the club.” He says, holding his fist out.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Wait, did she call you ‘<em>dad’ </em>?” Pepper asks, ignoring his fist bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when she got hurt during the bombing last month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-Why didn’t you say anything?!” Pepper asks, shocked look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it slipped my mind, our kid almost died.” Tony says and Pepper sighs, he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t called me by that since then though, I don’t think she even realized it.” Tony says, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the meds made her pretty loopy today so I feel like she didn’t realize it either…” Pepper says and they’re quiet for a few seconds before Tony speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, there’s no lie that she’s basically our kid, she spends more time here than at May’s.” Tony says and Pepper nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she sees us as much as parental figures as we see her a daughter, I just think she isn’t very comfortable using those nicknames. Maybe she’s worried it wouldn’t be appropriate?” Pepper wonders and Tony nods before they’re interrupted by coughing as Penny entered the livingroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you were gonna wake me up when her got home.” Penny says weakly and Tony turns around on the couch to face the kid who was wrapped in a blanket looking really poorly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid! I just had to catch up with Pepper. How are you feeling? You seemed pretty bad when I talked to you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I feel a bit better. Now it’s just an itchy throat and a stuffy nose.” Penny says and he gives her a soft compassionate smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry kiddo, come here.” He says waves her over. She sits down beside him and snuggles in close.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I won’t get you both sick.” Penny mumbles and they smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ll be fine.” Tony says, hopes. He too despised being sick.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The third time it had happened had been on a completely normal day. No near death experiences and no sick days. A completely normal day. Penny had been so embarrassed about what she’d called them, even if one time she was a little loopy from the pain meds and one time she was scared to death. So for a while she was very weary of what she said, not wanting anything to slip out. Cause even if she did see them as parental figures, it didn’t feel appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>Penny entered the penthouse, throwing her bag on the ground and slumping down in front of the tv. She turned on the PlayStation, scrolling through the games before picking The Last Of Us. And hour later Tony arrives, throwing the car keys on the kitchen counter before heading to the living room. Penny being fully engulfed in the game was too busy fighting off clickers that she didn’t really notice him come in until he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I said about dumping your backpack in the hallway like that?” Tony says, placing the backpack on the couch beside Penny “Pepper almost tripped on it the other day.” He continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dad.” Penny blurts out. Her eyes widen as she realized what she’d just said, her hand stops using the controller, clasping it tightly instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Tony asked, a slight smirk on face.</p><p> </p><p>“What was what?” Penny says, trying to play it off. God damn it she’d done it again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, what you called me.” Tony chuckles at Pennys cheeks that were turning as red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you heard, but I said ‘sorry, my <em>bad’. </em>I think you might need to get your ears checked.” Penny says, standing up and tossing the controller on the couch before grabbing her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm…” Tony hums, the smile not leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, I-I need to go do my homework.” Penny says, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking me out shopping for new clothes, you really didn’t have to do that.” Penny says and Pepper smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, you’re like my daughter Penny. So I think I’m allowed to spoil you, it’s what mothers do.” Pepper says, pulling Penny in for a side hug and kissing the top of her head. Penny smiles, even though she has aunt May, she’d never seen her as her mother. Because to her she’d always been aunt May. But Pepper, somehow she loved how she was mothering her. Sometimes she felt guilty for feeling like that, but it doesn’t change the fact that she loves aunt May more than anything. It didn’t matter if she saw her as a mother or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Pepper.” Penny thanks her and Pepper smiles before pulling her into another store.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like these two.” Penny says, holding up a dark grey band t-shirt and a pair of high waisted light blue jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Go try them on.” Pepper says, ushering her towards the dressing rooms as Penny laughs and Peppers eagerness. She changes and comes back out, showing off the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“So…what do you think?” Penny asks, feeling slightly awkward where she was standing.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks great honey, it’s definitely your style.” Pepper says and Penny beams. After they finished the shopping trip they went to get frozen yoghurt.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve already said thank you for all this, but thank you, again.” Penny tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course sweetheart, if there’s ever anything you need, just tell us and we’ll get it for you. Just as long it’s not a horse an alpaca or something random.” Pepper says and Penny giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mo- *cough* Pepper.” Penny says, panicked at what she’d almost said. She’s hoped that Pepper hadn’t noticed, but the smile on her face told her otherwise. Penny turns her attention to the almost empty tube of frozen yoghurt and scoops up the last bit.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to tell her that she can call us whatever she wants.” Pepper speaks up the evening after her shopping trip with Penny.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pauses the movie they were watching and looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she slip up again?” He asked and Pepper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think she really wants to, but I think she’s scared that we’d might not be alright with it. I’d hoped this shopping trip would somehow clarify to her that it was. But maybe she just needs verbal confirmation that it’s okay to.” Pepper tells him and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell Penny to come downstairs.” Tony tells the AI and they soon hear footsteps making their way down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up? F.R.I.D.A.Y said you needed to talk to me. Is this about the small explosion in the lab the other day?? Cause F.R.I.D.A.Y said she wouldn’t snitch on me, god damn it, you can never trust an AI can you.” Penny rambles.</p><p> </p><p>“The what now??!” Tony asks, anger rising across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Pepper says at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I- shit.” Penny mumbles ruffling her hair nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry-“ Penny says but Tony cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, doesn’t matter. We’ll talk about that later. There’s something else we wanted to talk to you about.” Tony says, calming down. Knowing that was a conversation for another day.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm..okay, w-what is it?” Penny asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Pepper says, motioning for her come sit between them. Penny hesitantly walks over and sits down beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we love you right, more than anything.” Pepper says and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“And we see you as our daughter. I know we might have not been very clear about, but we want you to know that you can call us by whatever you want.” Pepper says.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever feels comfortable with you kid. Whatever it is, <em>dad, daddio, mr dad.</em>” Tony jokes, nudging her shoulder and she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“You hear us?” He asks again and she nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you sweetheart. So, so much.” Pepper says and presses heaps of kisses in her head and she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, I get it.” Penny laughs, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now how about you pick a movie and I’ll go make some popcorn.” Tony says before ruffling her hair and going to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>So after that talk Penny finally knew that it was okay. It still took her a couple of weeks before she dared to say it. So one day she decided to just do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad!” Penny says happily as she entered the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid! Wait, what did you say?” He asked knowing exactly what she’d said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony…” Penny laughs, giving him a look to cut it out. She knew he’d heard what she’d said, and this time on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry what?? Who are you speaking to?” Tony jokes looking around the room as she addressed him by Tony the second time around.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Penny laughs and he turns his attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re talking to me?” He asked jokingly and she just shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here kid.” Tony laughs and pulls her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like this new name.” He says and she laughs, hugging him tighter. A while later Pepper comes downstairs to call them up for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“One sec Mom…” Penny says as she fixes the last detail on the new suit she was making. Pepper looked at Tony and he gives her a wink. She smiles at him, her eyes teary at the comment. Penny turns around and furrows her eyes at the tears in Peppers eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?” Penny asks confused and Pepper laughs slightly. wiping away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just like my new name.” She says and Penny shakes her head with a laugh before walking over to her and giving her a hug. If she was being honest, she really liked these new nicknames too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>